clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Coconut Cove
:For the room from the original Club Penguin, see Cove. The Coconut Cove is a zone in Club Penguin Island. It is a large beach by the sea, surrounded by cliffs, with various ancient ruins nearby, and many palm trees, some of which bear coconuts. There is also a volcano nearby. It is the central zone in Club Penguin Island, which means that you can access all zones from this zone. Locations Shore The shore is on the northern edge of the Coconut Cove. In the centre of of the shore, there is a stage where members can play instruments. This is currently decorated, reshaped and themed for the Radio Disney Music Awards 2017 (party). There is also a lifeguard station which is situated on the left (east) side of the shore. The Beacon Boardwalk can be accessed from here. On the right side there is a wooden path that leads to The Sea Caves. A small ledge inland houses the (shark) jawbone (which features in some adventures and daily challenges and the SS Convenience shop. There is also a small campfire with a few logs and an ancient mural behind it. This point (the shore) is the location referred-to above, where you can access the 2 other primary zones. Stage The stage is located in roughly the centre of the Coconut Cove. Members can play a choice of three instruments (a drum, a guitar and a keytar). The stage is currently decorated for the Radio Disney Music Awards event. Maritime flags spelling '-M---' can be seen joined to the roof of the stage, and posts can be seen coming out from the sides. Waterfall In the northwest corner of the area, there is a waterfall originating from a small cave in the side of a cliff. It flows down into a river that leads into the nearby sea. There are some small rocks protruding out of the cliff that allow players to jump into the small cave. There is also a deck chair and umbrella by the waterfall. Water The lower half of the area is comprised of water. A current flows through the water, originating from the waterfall, all the way east. In the southwest, there is a small oval shaped island, with a few beach chairs and a buoy numbered 2. In the middle of the water, there is another small island with a large airbag that can be bounced on and a sandcastle. Near this small island is a floating deck with beach towels that can be accessed by the zipline near the ruins. Ruins In the northeast corner of the area, there are ancient Penglantian ruins, which protrude out east of the cove. A zipline is stationed up a set of stairs, that allow access to the floating deck. During the final adventure of Rockhopper, "A Captain's Share", the player must visit the ruins with Rockhopper to find an ancient treasure. The ruins rise out of the sea, after being activated by inserting a black pearl into the gateway, to form a long walkway made of rock. At the end of the path, there is a large purple gem, which is actually the prison of the ghost of Shellbeard the pirate. After Shellbeard is defeated, and Rockhopper claims the Bottle of Winds, an ancient treasure, the ruins sink into the sea and cannot be accessed again unless the adventure is replayed. Collectibles :The following collectibles can be found here. Coins are also included. Daily Challenges :The following challenges can be completed here. "Zip It" can be completed here, at the Beacon Boardwalk, or both. Quick Chat messages :The following location-specific Quick Chat messages can be used here. Music Gallery Coconut Cove map icon.png|The zone's icon on the map Coconut Cove Stage.png|The stage Coconut Cove Volcano.png|Volcano Coconut Cove lifeguard station.png|The lifeguard station Coconut Cove Waterfall.png|Waterfall Coconut Cove southwest island.png|The southwest island Coconut Cove water.png|The water in the center Coconut Cove floating deck.png|The floating deck Coconut Cove campfire.png|The campfire Coconut Cove ruins exterior.png|Outside the ruins Coconut Cove extension RH Ch 10 CPI.PNG|Ruins in Ep. 10 - A Captain's Share Names in other languages Notes Category:Coconut Cove Category:2016